The adventures Arevliss and River
by The Hobbit and The Demigod
Summary: This is pretty much the adventures of these two unlikely sort of friends. River (and an extremely small hobbit) and Arevliss (and one extremely annoying demigod.)


Backstory~ The Hobbit.

I walked down the road to The Green Dragon. "Grab me an ale!" Gandalf yelled after me. "Okay!" I hollered.

As usual, Merry and Pippin were dancing and singing, drunk, on the tables. Frodo was sitting across the room with some really hot, tall dude with wicked pointy ears. I went over and sat down next to them and ordered some food and a pint of beer. "Hey, Arevliss. This is my friend Legolas." Frodo pointed his thumb at the elf, his index finger had been bitten off by my cousin, whom he threw into a volcano. "Hi." Legolas greeted, snapping me back into reality, and kissed my hand.

Major nose bleed moment! "I see why you want to marry this woman." Legolas said to Frodo. "What!?" Me and Frodo cried in dismay simultaneously. "Legolas! I don't know what the heck you're talking about!" Frodo laughed nervously.

"Remember, You said earlier that you two were going to get married, then you showed me a drawing of you guys inside a heart-" Legolas's voice was now muffled by Frodo stuffing lambas bread into his face.

"Man, Legolas, you REALLY like lambas bread, huh?" Frodo turned our heads as the door slammed open. A girl with red hair walked in all Bad-arss like, who was she?

* * *

Backstory~ The DemiGod

I dodged as a sword hilt came towards me. "Percy!" I screamed at the person who just tried to decapitate me. "You are SO dead." Percy ran away quickly, lucky him...probably going to tell Chiron that I threatened to kill him. I sighed and dusted off my sword, and sheathed the celestial bronze.

I started walking towards the pile of rocks called Zeus's Fist. I looked inside, this is supposedly where the labyrinth was found. I jumped into the large gap where the fist's thumb was. As I walked down a corridor like hallway, I came across a shimmering pool of light on ground.

I curiously looked inside and saw a vision that looked some what like a small town in the middle. And, of course, me with my bad luck, fell in. I sat up and looked around, it looked like I was in the town that I had seen. I walked into a little building, where I saw a midget run into. As I opened the door, it slammed loudly, attracting the attention of everyone in the room, except two idiots dancing and singing on a table.

I sat down next to two midgets, one of which I had seen earlier, and a pretty cute ,tall ,pointy eared person. "Uh, can I help you?" The girl midget said. "Yeah. Could you tell me where I am?" I asked. "YOU'RE IN THE SHIRE!" the two munchkins on the table hollered. "So, where is that in the United States?" I wondered. "United what?" the people at my table said.

"Holy Zeus, please tell me I'm not in the underworld." I groaned. "No, You're in The Shire." the elfish looking dude said. "What is this you're wearing?" someone said from behind me, inspecting my jacket sleeve. I spun around and drew my sword.

"You touched me once, you won't get another chance." I growled. He backed away slowly. Then I moved my sword so that it was pointed at the man's face. I glanced at the others, the tall one had a bow and the small one might have a weapon hidden.

"Now you can tell me EXACTLY were I am or you can get a sword down in your face," I said calmly "and I don't think your friends are fast enough to beat a demigod's reflexes."

The man laughed slightly and took down his hood. "You are in The Shire, of Middle Earth. And I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, King of Gondor." Aragorn motioned for the two small people and the tall guy to come over.

"And these are my friends. Three of which, are former members of The Fellowship of The Ring." He stated, resting his hand on the tall guy's shoulder. "This is Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, of Mirkwood. Heir to the throne. This is Frodo Baggins, descendent of Bilbo Baggins. He was the Ring bearer." Aragorn continued with his long intro.

"For what? Your wedding?" I scoffed. He looked at me sternly, the short girl stepped forward. "You dare mock us? We have allies. Gimli can- wait... where IS Gimli?" She growled.

"He's passed out under the rum barrels." Frodo chuckled. Legolas rolled his eyes. "How does that not surprise me." The 'Elf' pulled back his bowstring and an arrow zipped through the air, embedding a lump on the ground.

The lump jumped into the air, cursing, spitting, and hollering. "How dare you! I ought'ta plunge me axe in your little elven skull!" The dwarf-like creature rampaged around swinging his axe at Legolas.

Aragorn sighed. "Arevliss! Legolas! Gimli! Stop fighting!" He snapped. Everyone stopped and slunk back into the assembly line of weirdoes.

'These people have got to be from a mad house!' I thought to myself.


End file.
